


The Investigation Begins!

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Big Hero 6; Karmi [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: More about Karmi!





	The Investigation Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> My name is from the novel "Unbreakable Girl: A Name Must be Earned" Please check it out!

Karmi was shocked. Hiro had approached her at lunch, offering to let her sit with him and his friends. He was so forgiving with her. And just one day after she apologized and admitted that she appreciated his kindness. 

It was awkward at first. There was no doubt that they all knew about how mean she was, but they were all friendly to her. Fred in particular was super excited to hear more about her fanfiction. Hiro became more and more irritated the more they talked, and Honey Lemon just kept laughing at his frustration.

Why did he care so much anyway? After he proved he could go without so much as looking at her, she figured she got it wrong about the crush so he couldn’t be jealous of him, right? Wait… What if he was jealous of her? 

Well, Hiro had to know these stories weren’t real. She wasn’t actually with Captain Cutie so Hiro could…

“Karmi.”

Hiro’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“We have to get back to the lab. Are you.. Okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” She smiled. “Just daydreaming is all.”

“Okay! Well, I’ll see you around then.” He waved as he walked off with the rest of his friends. 

“See ya.” She waved back.

...

Hiro said he was busy. Busy with what? Karmi had asked to meet with him after school but he said he was busy. Weird.

She wanted to ask him why the fan fiction made him so uncomfortable. Why Honey Lemon would tease him about it. All of his friends seemed to like it. Even Gogo. 

“Hey.” Karmi jumped at the voice, and turned to find Hiro standing there. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I thought you were busy.” 

“I was. I was going to go with friends but they found out that you wanted to do something with me and basically kicked me from the activity.”

“Oh I’m sorry-”

Hiro waved his hand, cutting her off. “No, no it’s fine. I wasn’t too excited anyway. So, what’s up?”

“Oh, I was just curious. Everyone else loved my writing, but it makes you uncomfortable. Why is that?”

“Uncomfortable? I’m not uncomfortable.” Hiro stuttered. He’s a terrible liar.

“And what was Honey Lemon teasing you about?”

“Nothing! She just… Does that.”

Karmi figured the only way to get the answer she wanted was to be direct. “Do you have a crush on Captain Cutie too?” She blurted out.

This was way out of left field for Hiro. “What?” 

“It’s okay if you do! I mean, I’m not really dating him and…”

“No, that’s not it.” Hiro spoke calmly. “It’s- It’s complicated.” He stared at the ground. 

Karmi’s phone went off. “Oh a news alert!” She pulled her phone from her pocket but froze. “Is.. it okay if I..”

“Oh yeah. Sure.”

“The Big Hero 6 team is Big Hero 5 today as the leader, dubbed “Captain Cuite” by fans is not with them today.”

“What? Is he okay?” Karmi yelled, as if the news man could hear her.

“Fellow team member ‘Tall Girl’ had this to say:”

The news channel switched to footage of Honey Lemon speaking to an interviewer. “Hir.. Captain Cutie is on a solo mission today. He’ll be back soon. Also I would be okay with a new name!”

Karmi paused the news report. “Oh, good. I thought something might have happened to him.” She sighed in relief.

“You.. You actually care about him?”

Karmi was offended. “Of course I do!”

“But, you don’t even know him.”

Karmi sighed. “I wish he would let me know him. I know he’s brave, and smart, and cares for people.” She sat on the staircase, and sighed again.

“But, those are just generic superhero things.” He said as he sat beside her.

Karmi shook her head. “But the whole team isn’t like that. Flame Jumper isn’t smart, Chop Chop isn’t brave, Speed Queen doesn't really care for people. I’m pretty sure The Red Panda is just a robot. He’s different.”

“Wow, you really pay attention, don’t you?”

Karmi nodded. “I want to know him, and watching the reports is the only way I can.” 

Hiro paused. Before he could totally think it through, he began to speak. “But what if he’s right?”

Karmi looked over to him, confused. 

“What if you wouldn’t like him? What if… What if you already know him?”

Karmi paused. “I-I hadn’t thought of that.”

Hiro paused. He was about to say something when she jumped up. “I need to go and talk to everyone who thinks I hate them!”

“What?” Hiro stood as well.

“I’m gonna find out who he is!” Karmi suddenly hugged him. “Thanks Hiro!” She yelled as she ran off.

“Oh no.”

...

Hiro immediately called his friends once Karmi was out of sight. They all answered in their superhero costumes. “I told you this was a bad idea!”

“So your date went poorly, I’m guessing?” Gogo asked.

“She told me that she’s going to investigate who Captain Cutie is! Also, not a date.”

“Oh that is not good!” Wasabi panicked.

“Don’t worry. Secret identity.” Fred reminded. 

“Yeah but now she’s going to go looking! She’s going to start investigating all the people she knows!”

“Oh that is bad.” Gogo said calmly.

“What? Why would she do that?” Wasabi panicked.

“I might have… Kinda… Given her the idea?”

“What?” They all shouted in unison, followed by an “Oh no.” From Baymax.


End file.
